


Caved In

by Blazikendude



Series: Monster Mates [3]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Cave-In, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Monster Hunters, Near Death Experiences, Rape, Repaying Debt, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hunter gets stuck in a cave, an unexpected creature comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caved In

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a monster Hunter lemon for ya'. You probably won't see any work from me on the 29th since I'll be celebrating my birthday.

When it's cold like this, it's best to not go hunting unless you're prepared. An inexperienced hunter wouldn't know the benefits of drinking something hot before a quest. Which reminds me, I really need to thank that receptionist. She was nice enough to give me an extra potion for the road as well as a good luck charm! It's weird, but she said it would help me 'connect with my prey'. I'm guessing it'll help me hunt better. Anyways, I am NOT inexperienced! I've hunted many monsters before, but I never really been in a situation like the one I'm currently. What could it be?

Well, I'm kind of trapped in a cave...

Let me explain. I was searching for a Barioth to hunt and decided to go check in this cave. That wasn't the smartest idea on my part. Everything was going smoothly until I heard a noise. I looked up to be greeted with a Giggi. It fell straight down on my face, making me scream like a coward. I tossed the larva to a wall, but didn't realize my scream had caused an avalanche of the snow outside. So, now I'm caved in. Who knows how long I'll be in here? Who's to say I'll make it out at all? 

"Damnit, there's got to be a way out..." I thought to myself. I looked down at my sword and shield. Yep, the simplistic tools of the hunt. Seeing the weapon gave me an idea!

"It's fire elemental! I could carve my way through the snow!" I thought to myself yet again. Unsheathing my blade, I approached the large heap of snow blocking my way. I started to hack away at it. It did little to nothing to the giant mass. I sighed heavily and slumped to the icy floor. It felt like the hot drink from earlier was wearing off slowly. I reached into my pouch in search of another, but realized I was out. My vision started to blur as I struggled to keep myself conscious. The last thing I heard was a cry emitting from the cave before I blacked out.

I don't how long it was or what that noise came from, but I woke up in an unfamiliar part of the cave. I looked around to see I was on top of something. Looking down, I was shocked to see I was on top of what appeared to be popo fur. It was odd, but it looked like a nest of some sort. Before I could more on the situation, a flapping sound was heard from the distance. I looked above to see a white figure with large wings swoop down and land near the nest.

It was the Barioth I was looking for!

Something was off, though. It was smaller than regular Barioths. Not only that, but It was carrying a dead popo in it's mouth and lied it beside me. That would mean that this was it's nest. Then why was I here? Was I it's next meal? Well, no way am I going to sit and find out! I reached for my sword, but was shocked to find it was missing!

"Damnit, where is it!?" I screamed in my head. I looked across the area to see it resting beside a pile of sticks and berries. I tried devising a plan to retrieve it, but was pulled from my thoughts by the beast approaching me. I stayed as still as I possibly could, which wasn't a lot because I was shivering like a furless Palico in the middle of battle. The Barioth started to smell me, sniffing my at me from different angles. Once it was finished, the icy creature pushed me towards the pile of berries. I guess it wants me to eat. I didn't pack a Well Done Steak with me, so I guess this will have to do. I took some of them in my hand and tried one. It had a weird taste to it. It was very sweet, but bitter at the same time. After I ate the rest, the Barioth wrapped it's tail around me and dragged me to the nest. I fell flat on my butt. I didn't notice that my body temperature rose tremendously after I ate those berries. I felt warm all over, almost like I was in a blanket.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" I asked. The creature began to rub it's snout against my cheek. Maybe this thing isn't worth killing. It's being nice to me, so I'll skip the quest and hunt something else.

"Thanks for this, but I really need to get going." I said. Before I could get up, it pinned me down on the nest. Uh oh, I think I made a wrong move trying to leave. The Barioth started sniffing at me again, but this time it started sniffing at certain places. Before I knew it, it's nose arrived at my crotch.

"H-Hey, g-get away from that!" I said in protest. My words went ignored as it tore off my armor with it's claws. The cold air hitting my crotch was awful, but it was cut short by the creature's tongue lapping at my member. It dragged across it a few times and I felt it harden. Soon, I was at full mast. The Barioth positioned itself over me, giving me a good look of a pair of outer lips. 

It was female and I was going to mate with it, no matter how I felt about it.

She dropped down on me, my cock slowly entering her. I gasped at how warm she was, considered they breathe out ice. Up, down, up, down. This went on for a while, the speed increasing as time went on. I had never done anything like this before and my inexperience showed. Eventually, I couldn't take anymore and I came. She roared loudly as she was brought over the edge as well. Her juices trailed down my crotch and my seed painted her inner walls white. I wanted to move, but she held on to me. 

I guess I'll be staying here for a while, but I don't mind at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
